The Order of the PhoenixMy Version
by GiggleGurl15
Summary: Summer after GoF/5th year Sirius takes Harry from the Dursley's and when he goes back to school he is surpised by the way things have changed, and his new DADA teacher. Please R/R. Rating for mild language NEW CHAPTER UPLOADED!!!!
1. Home at Long Last

Disclaimer: If I wrote the Harry Potter series, why on earth would I be writing fan fiction??  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch. 1 Home at Long Last  
  
Harry Potter always hated summer vacation. He sat and thought longingly about the life he could have had with his godfather Sirius Black. If he lived with Sirius, he wouldn't have to worry about what the Dursleys were going to say or do to him the next day. He also knew that Sirius would help him through the nightmares he had been having since the third task. He knew that Cedric Diggory's death had not been his fault, but he still couldn't help blaming himself. He wished that Sirius would come take him away from the Dursleys so he could at least be happy. As daylight broke on the horizon, Harry fell into a restless sleep.  
  
"Harry Potter, get your lazy self out of bed! Come on, boy get up," Aunt Petunia shrieked at Harry's door at 8:00 the next morning. "Your Uncle has to go into the office, and he wants to tell you something before he leaves. So hurry up!" And with that she turned and strode away.  
  
Harry sat up quickly, grabbed his glasses, and pulled on some clothes. He rushed down the stairs and met up with Uncle Vernon at the breakfast table. Uncle Vernon just glared at him for a few moments before he started on the lecture.  
  
"Boy, your Aunt and I are having a dinner party tomorrow night, and we need to make a few things clear. You are to stay out of the way, unless called downstairs by someone. Got it?" Harry acknowledged that with a shake of his head. "You have quite a few chores to get done today, and, you won't eat until you're through. You best be done by the time I get home!" And with that Uncle Vernon stood up and left #4 Privet Drive for work.  
  
Harry walked over to the refrigerator and pulled his list of chores off. He about burst out laughing when he saw all of the chores that were on the sheet.  
  
Weed the garden  
  
Turn the topsoil  
  
Plant the new flowers  
  
Water the garden  
  
Wash all the windows inside and out  
  
Wash the siding  
  
Repaint the fence  
  
Dust all the furniture  
  
Change all the bed sheets  
  
Polish all the silverware  
  
Wash all the fine china  
  
Clean the bathrooms  
  
Mop the floors  
  
Take out the trash  
  
Make sure the house is spotless  
  
Harry realized that this wasn't a joke, and went to work immediately, knowing how angry Uncle Vernon would be if he didn't get everything done. He quickly finished with the garden, as he had just weeded and turned the topsoil yesterday. He then painted the fence very quickly on both sides of it. By then it was about 10:45. Harry knew he had until 5:30, when Uncle Vernon got home, to finish everything. As soon as the windows and siding were done Harry went inside to find that Aunt Petunia and Dudley had gone out to lunch. Harry grabbed an apple out of the fridge and started on the inside work. By the time his aunt and cousin got home at 4:30, he was almost done with washing the china. He then moved on to the bathrooms. By the Uncle Vernon got home he was halfway done mopping the floors.  
  
His face swelled up with rage as he screamed, "Boy I thought I told you to have all these chores done by the time I got home!"  
  
Harry had already decided that 6 days into his summer holiday, it was the worst one yet. "I'm really sorry Uncle Vernon. I'll get the rest of them now."  
  
"I don't think so!' Uncle Vernon bellowed and threw Harry up against the wall. "You'll learn to do what your told!" And with that he smacked Harry across the face and banged his head against the wall. He punched him in the stomach, and then let him drop to the ground where he started kicking him. He then took Dudley's Smelting's stick, and hit him with that.  
  
Harry nearly blacked out when he heard a familiar voice yell, "Dursley what the hell are you doing to my godson?"  
  
"Sirius," Harry raised his head weakly.  
  
"Shhh.Harry you're coming home with me." Sirius put his arm around him, and helped him to his feet. "Moony get his stuff. We'll meet you outside," Sirius called to his friend. Once they were all together they climbed on to Sirius's motorbike and Harry fell asleep. He didn't wake up until they stopped at a huge home. His breath caught in his chest as Sirius said:  
  
"Welcome home, Harry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well What do you think so far? Please Review and let me know.  
  
I want seven reviews before I update again, so please help me out!! 


	2. Black Palace

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry, or Sirius, or Remus, or anyone!! ::tear::  
  
Sorry about the paragraphs last time. My computer got sick, but oh well, that is what I have a back up for. It's really slow but that's alright. Anywayz, I got my seven reviews, and I'm really in the writing mode right now. So why stop?  
  
Thanks to those who've reviewed so far!  
  
Sarahpotter1  
  
Serena cherry  
  
Courage and Love  
  
Mo  
  
Sirius the Tiger  
  
Guster597  
  
Kimmy  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was nearly in shock at what he saw. This house was easily twice as big as Buckingham Palace, if not bigger. Harry glanced up at Sirius, and saw that his godfather was looking down at him with a smile on his face.  
  
"Harry, I've got some good news for you, but you need to rest now, so I'll tell you in the morning," Sirius said.  
  
"Can you tell me now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Go ahead, Sirius," Remus told him.  
  
"Harry, my name's been cleared, they caught Wormtail out with some Death Eaters, and questioned him under Veritesarum."Sirius let his voice trail off. "Would you still wanna live with me?"  
  
"Of course," Harry smiled with tears running down his face and he gave Sirius a hug.  
  
"Now I think you'd better get some sleep," Sirius pointed out, and led Harry to his room on the second floor. "This is your bedroom, mine is all the way at the end of the hall on this floor, and the bathroom is straight across the hall."  
  
"And mine is on the third floor, second room on the right," Remus acknowledged the fact that he was still there. "Harry is something bothering you?"  
  
"Err.it's just ummm.what should I call you now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry you can call Remus or Moony if you prefer. It's up to you," Remus said.  
  
"Goodnight, Sirius, 'Night Remus," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Goodnight Harry," they said in unison, and quietly went off in their own directions.  
  
The next morning when Harry woke up he was a little sore, but ready to explore his new home. He looked around his bedroom, and saw that each wall was a different color, green, blue, red, and yellow, the ceiling was enchanted to look like the sky outside, and carpet was white. He had a huge four-post bed, with quidditch sheets on it and tons of quidditch posters on the walls. Hedwig's cage had been set on the huge desk, and his trunk was at the foot of his bed. He went downstairs and smiled when hew saw that Remus was up cooking.  
  
"Morning Remus. Where's Sirius?" Harry asked sitting down to a cup of tea.  
  
"Your lazy bones godfather doesn't feel it is necessary to crawl out of bed until it is at least 10 in the morning. He never has been a morning person mind you."  
  
"Oh," Harry said with a mischievous grin on his face. He stared at the cup in front of him, and glanced down at his watch, and then..  
  
BOOM!! An explosion happened that sounded like 10 firecrackers going off at once.  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Remus and Harry heard Sirius yell at the top of his lungs. He came running out with the left side of his shoulder length hair singed.  
  
Remus and Harry looked at each other and cracked up, they were rolling on the floor laughing, and by the time they had regained their composure, Sirius had calmed down a little.  
  
"What on earth did you do to me?" He looked half irritated and half amused, but he tried to make his voice sound stern.  
  
"Fillibuster Fireworks, and a time charm," Harry smirked at his godfather.  
  
"Young man, you know better than to use magic on the holidays," Sirius put his hands on his hips, while a small smile quivered at his lips.  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh, do I?"  
  
Remus and Sirius had to laugh at that, and then Moony went back to his cooking, and Sirius fixed his hair then sat down at the table."Are you all right, Harry?" Sirius asked him, his eyes full of concern.  
  
"Just a little bruised and sore, but I'm okay, I should live," Harry smiled at his godfather. "How'd you know to come get me?"  
  
"I didn't. I was coming to get you so you could move in with me, and I found the pathetic excuse for a muggle...." Sirius' voice trailed off in anger and hatred.  
  
"You do realize that right before the fireworks went off in Sirius' room you looked just like your father did before we did something. He'd get that look on his face and then all of the sudden Professor Dumbledore's beard turned neon yellow (a/n thanks to polaris for the idea)," Remus said with a smile.  
  
"Or Snape's hair caught fire," Sirius added in.  
  
All through breakfast his godfather and Remus entertained him with things they had done during school. Turning different people's hair and robes strange colors, setting things on fire, seting off dungbombs, and irritating Filch, just to name a few. As soon as the bacon, eggs, toast, and orange juice were gone, Sirius decided to show Harry around. They went off to the left wing first, and the first room that they went into was the library. It was at least as big as the Hogwarts library, with at least as many books. Harry knew that Hermione would go crazy in here.  
  
"The right wing has a bigger library, with more advanced magic. This house has been in my family for nearly 200 years. It's called Black Palace. Each of the two wings has 15 bedrooms, and 10 bathrooms. Their is 2 studys (per wing) on each of the 5 floors, a sitting room, a rec room, a muggle living room, a wizard living room, and a quidditch room all per wing," Sirius let this information soak in before continuing. "Both wings share the indoor swimming pool, tennis and basketball courts, the weight room, the quidditch practice feild, a kitchen, a breakfast area, and a formal dining room."  
  
"I love it here Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
Sirius smiled at him, "why don't you run off and explore with more detail," Harry nodded to show his agreement, "I need to go talk to Remus."  
  
When Sirius walked in, Remus looked up in shock, "Siri, I thought you were showing Harry around."  
  
"I was, but Remus I need to talk to you about something," Sirius said with complete sincerity, and almost worry in his voice.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
HEHE!! A cliffee!!! So let me know what you think!!!! I'd like to have 15 total reviews before I update again!  
  
Love Always Giggles 


	3. Sirius' Dilemma

Disclaimer: This is my last disclaimer! If you think I wrote Harry Potter you are very sorely mistaken!!!  
  
Geez!! You guys really wanna keep me writing don't you? I wasn't gonna write the chapters until I had all the reviews, but I don't know if that is gonna work out now. I might have to slow down a little bit once cheerleading, and school start again, but oh, well!! I'll work like a house- elf 'till then  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed this time around!  
  
Tuffangel137  
  
Jenny  
  
Jennyo Turkey  
  
Someone  
  
Anonymous  
  
Quintia  
  
Polaris  
  
This is my first posted fanfic, so you prolly don't realize what your comments mean to me!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch. 3 Sirius' Dilemma  
  
Remus was shocked when Sirius looked at him like that. "What's wrong, Siri?" He asked rather cautiously.  
  
I had no problem adopting Harry, but damn it, Remus, raising him is another thing altogether," Sirius exclaimed. "You know perfectly well that looking at him is like seeing James alive again. I'm gonna have the same problem with Harry that I did with James!"  
  
"Which is what exactly?" Remus asked calmly.  
  
"Not being able to say no too anything he wants!"  
  
Remus was jerked down memory lane by these words.  
  
16 year olds James and Sirius were standing in front of the Gryffindor fireplace one day over the Christmas holidays. More people had stayed at Hogwarts this year, including all of the Slytherins. Remus wanted to know what the argument was about.  
  
"James, you know very well that we can't sneak off into their dormitories!" Sirius had announced.  
  
"What's going on?" Remus knew better than to ask that question to his two best friends, but curiosity got the better of him.  
  
"Prongsie wants to sneak into the Slytherin common room and charm all their robes bright pink," Sirius had said, clearly agitated.  
  
"Moony, I just think it will be super funny when they find out that they have different robes than the ones they had yesterday!" James had looked at him and Sirius with his puppy dog, velvet blue eyes, and noticed Remus start to break down.  
  
"Okay, I'm in," Remus had said.  
  
Sirius only took a few minutes more persuading before he gave in. he always gave in to James.  
  
Remus was ripped off of memory lane by Sirius' voice asking him what he thought.  
  
"Sirius, I think you're just gonna have to start acting like an adult. And you're gonna need to show Harry, that while you know how to have fun, you can be a responsible parent too. You're definitely going to have to start acting like that when you start your new job, after Harry goes back to school."  
  
" You got a new job Sirius?" Harry had just walked through the back door.  
  
"Yes, I start the day you leave for Hogwarts, and Moony is going to help me out," Sirius smiled at his godson. " Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yah, the grounds are awesome. I especially love the quidditch stadium," Harry looked around him with amusement, "but I do have a question Siri, when did your hair get to be orange with lime green polka dots?"  
  
Sirius glanced up in the mirror, and then looked up in time to see Harry run up the stairs. Harry shrieked as Sirius chased him around the big open balcony, leading to the main floor. When Sirius finally caught up with him, he grabbed him and started tickling him.  
  
"Okay, Okay," Harry was panting for air, "I surrender."  
  
"Not until you change it back." Sirius made another attempt to look stern, but it just wasn't working.  
  
Harry muttered the counter curse, and then went to his room, shaking with laughter the whole time.  
  
"What's so funny?" Sirius snapped at Remus.  
  
"You did look quite funny with orange hair," Remus said obviously highly amused. "Oh and by the way, I think your godson has realized that he can get away with magic, simply because he lives with us!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what'd you think?? Please review!! I know my chapters are really short, but my computer is so slow!! They will most likely get longer as soon as my other computer gets fixed.  
  
How about 25 reviews?? Okay??? Please???  
  
I'd also like some input on what should be different at Hogwarts this year!!!  
  
Love Always, Giggles  
  
P.S. 2 Chapters in one day!! For me that is really good. 


	4. Pranks and Dishes

I'd like some of your input on what is different at Hogwarts this year!!  
  
Hello again everyone!! I've decided to update a bit early this time!! My good computer won't be back for another week and a half, but I guess I'll just have to live with it!!  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!  
  
AllAboutMe  
  
Satans Fox  
  
Krystine  
  
Beldin325  
  
Sarah  
  
Tuffangel137  
  
Belle  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4 Pranks and Dishes  
  
Harry creaked open his door so he could listen to what was being said below him. He heard unintelligible words, and decided to move a little bit so he could hear.  
  
"Sirius, when are you gonna tell him what your new job is?" Remus asked exasperatedly.  
  
"He'll find out soon enough!" Sirius pointed out to his friend. "And anyway, what's the hurry, I wanna surprise him with it."  
  
Harry noticed Remus glance up at him, lying on the floor. 'Darn werewolf senses,' Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Harry, it's almost lunch time so why don't you come help me get ready?" Remus asked as he shot Sirius a warning look, "and no retaliation efforts Padfoot!"  
  
Sirius shot Remus an innocent look that clearly said 'who me?'  
  
"Yes, you Sirius!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
Harry walked into the kitchen, followed by Remus. Sirius had disappeared into his bedroom, and was waiting for lunch. He was an awful cook, so Remus decided that he would be the one to cook, while Sirius cleaned up. Lunch was finally ready, and Sirius came down stairs.  
  
"Moony, you made all this didn't you?" Sirius asked, seeing the look on Harry's face.  
  
"Don't you trust me, Siri?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Given what's already happened twice today, I don't think I should answer that question," Sirius returned an identical to Harry.  
  
"Don't worry Padfoot, it's all safe, I made it," Remus headed off an argument that hadn't quite started yet, but was on it's way to unfolding.  
  
Harry smiled within himself; they didn't realize that as they both bit into éclairs, they would find out soon.  
  
POP!!! They both became large yellow canaries, and after a few seconds the spell wore off, and the returned to their original state.  
  
"Ok, Harry!!" Sirius seemed truly angry this time. "Enough is enough. Three pranks in one day is plenty!"  
  
"Harry, what were those things exactly?" Remus asked quite taken aback, by the nature of the prank.  
  
"Fred and George Weasley made them, they're called Canary Creams. I simply concealed them inside the éclairs you made," Harry was laughing so hard he could barely talk.  
  
"Harry, I'm too old to do all this practical joking anymore!" Sirius was kidding, but a brilliant thought struck Harry. This joke would have too wait until Sirius had cooled down a bit. "So, tell me something I don't know!" Harry exclaimed. And with that, Sirius started chasing Harry around the house.  
  
"Hey Sirius!" Remus called from across the room. "I think it's your turn to clean up!"  
  
"Okay, okay, Moony! Don't get all bent outta shape over it." Sirius stopped running, and went to gather up the dishes from lunch.  
  
"I'll help," Harry offered, knowing that Sirius probably had no clue what he was doing, washing dishes by hand.  
  
"Hey thanks kiddo," Sirius was smiling at Harry.  
  
Harry returned the smile, and asked, "Sirius, is something wrong, because you don't really seem like yourself?"  
  
"Harry, I'm just sorta sad, because looking at you, and the way you act, you remind me so much of James, and it just upsets me that someone I considered a friend would hurt me so much, by betraying James and Lily like that," Sirius took a deep breath and continued. "I never could tell your father no, so I guess I'm just gonna have to get used to it." He smiled at Harry.  
  
"Ok," Harry took a deep breath, and steadied himself. "How far away do the Weasley's live?" he asked  
  
"It's a five minute walk from here," Sirius said with a grin.  
  
"Do you care if I go see them sometime?" He asked his godfather.  
  
"Of course not," Sirius smiled. "In fact, I think that they wanted to have you there tomorrow. That is if you're feeling up too it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok guys!! Thanks so much for the reviews!!! I'm not gonna have a set number this time. I know that my chapters are really short, so I'll try to add one or two a day until my other computer gets back!!  
  
So let me know what you think, and what else you want to see that I haven't put in yet!!  
  
Love Yah Lotz  
  
Giggles 


	5. Curfew

Here I am again!! The reason Harry doesn't get in trouble for doing magic over the holiday's is because he lives with two fully trained wizards. How would the MoM know who the magic had come from. And as for the question about the Weasley's, I was having a blonde (now I'm even insulting my own hair) moment, and forgot to mention it earlier!!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers!!  
  
Agent FAB (all four chapters)  
  
AllAboutMe (did I answer your questions?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ch. 5  
  
Harry was really excited at the fact that the Weasley's lived so close to them. In fact, he was so happy that he walked over there first thing after breakfast. Ron was pretty shocked to see him when he opened the door.  
  
"Harry!" he had exclaimed. "What are you doing here so early? We weren't expecting you until around noon or so."  
  
"Well, Sirius, Remus, and I live about five minutes down the road, that you guys wanted me to come over today." Harry laughed at the look on his best friend's face. "So when is Hermione coming?"  
  
"Actually, she got here last night," Ron said. "She's already buried under the books for OWL's." Ron rolled his eyes in disgust.  
  
"Morning Ron, why hello Harry." Mr. Weasley didn't seem at all surprised that Harry was already at their house. "I trust your having a much better summer than last year?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Harry agreed. "Much better."  
  
"Morning Mr. Weasley, Ron," Hermione said sleepily as she walked down the stairs. "Harry! You're here early!"  
  
"Yah, I walked over."  
  
Harry ate another breakfast with the Weasley's, then he got Hermione to help him with his homework.  
  
"Mione, please," Harry begged.  
  
"Harry, I don't think I should. I am a prefect," Hermione stated, clearly irritated.  
  
"I'm not asking to copy your homework, I'm asking you to help me with mine!" Harry pleaded.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could help you," Hermione gave in.  
  
"Thank you, Mione," Harry said.  
  
As they sat down, Harry asked, "Did you guys know that they found a cure for werewolves?" Ron and Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "It doesn't take away the powerful senses or the unnatural strength, but Remus doesn't have to transform any more, which is definitely a good thing."  
  
The three of them had tons of homework this summer. Two Potions essays and one each in Transfiguration, Charms, and History of Magic. Hermione still had Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, and Harry and Ron still had a Divination chart to fill out. Once everything but their elective course assignments were done, they went and had lunch. Mrs. Weasley had made them all chicken salad sandwiches (a/n my favorite) and fruit salad.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry said smiling at her.  
  
"It's really nothing dear." Mrs. Weasley returned the smile.  
  
"Harry, come on mate," Ron said as soon as he had finished eating. "Let's go play quidditch with Fred and George.  
  
The two of them wandered outside. They had asked Hermione if she wanted to play, but she muttered something about needing to study, and made a beeline for the stairs.  
  
Harry had remembered to bring his firebolt with him, so everyone took turns riding that. They played four games of quidditch, with Harry's team winning every game, they went inside and ate dinner, and then came back out and played another three games. He talked to the Weasley's until 10:30 and then he decided he'd better head home. Ron and Hermione walked him to the gates, and then said good-bye. When he went inside Remus and Sirius were waiting for him.  
  
"So you did decide to eventually come home?" Sirius' eyes were flashing dangerously. Harry had heard that his godfather had quite a bad temper, so Harry didn't want to mess with him.  
  
"I'm really sorry Sirius, I just lost track of time," Harry said as he looked at the ground.  
  
"Okay, from now on you need to be home by 9:30." Sirius was obviously very upset with him.  
  
"10:00, Sirius," Remus was at least staying calm. Sirius agreed to that.  
  
"Okay." Harry went upstairs, and right to bed.  
  
The next two weeks ran rather smoothly. Harry would swim, fish, and fly with Sirius, and sometimes Remus. Harry often had Ron and Hermione over, or he went over to the Weasley's, always being home on time. One day during lunch Harry got an owl.  
  
Harry- Can you come over today at around four? -Ron  
  
Harry glanced up at Sirius, and saw him nod. He grabbed a quill and wrote:  
  
Ron- See you at four! -Harry  
  
Harry walked over to Ron's. They ate an early dinner and then went out to play quidditch.  
  
By the time 10:00 rolled around, Sirius was starting to get agitated. Harry was testing him.  
  
By 10:30 he was starting to get a little worried. This wasn't like Harry.  
  
At 11:00 he had taken to pacing in a near blind panic. He was sure that something was wrong.  
  
When Harry came in at 11:30, Sirius grabbed him into a bear hug.  
  
"Thank God your alright." Sirius' relief was quickly changing to anger.  
  
"Go to your room, Harry," Sirius said sternly.  
  
'Oh I wouldn't want to be in his position right now,' Remus thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok I'm leavin' you hangin'!!! Please Review!!!  
  
Love Giggles 


	6. A Lecture and Let Off Easy

Hey everyone!! This is gonna be a fairly short chapter!! I always want to know what you wanna see in my story!! Oh, and BTW to every 100th reviewer, I'll write a story for them, with their characters, and what they want it to be about.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers, and the ones I forgot last time!!  
  
Lizard /profile.php?userid=116683  
  
Wormtail's worst enemy  
  
Sirius the Tiger /profile.php?userid=237809  
  
RiddleStar /profile.php?userid=116651  
  
RiddleStar /profile.php?userid=116651  
  
Sarahpotter1  
  
AllAboutMe /profile.php?userid=173412  
  
Belle  
  
Sarahpotter1  
  
nell-and-paru  
  
RAndom REader  
  
Thank you all so much!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry knew he was in big trouble this time. He had just wanted to stay longer with the Weasley's, and he was also sick of being treated like a little kid. He knew that he had probably stayed a little to long, but then again, he had had a good time.  
  
Sirius sat talking to Remus about what was going on.  
  
"I just don't see how he can think everything is okay, coming home an hour and a half late," Sirius said clearly irritated.  
  
"Well, your definitely going to have to act like an adult now, Sirius," Remus stated. "You're just gonna have to go talk to him about why he did what he did."  
  
"It's quite obvious that he did it to see how far I would let him push me." Sirius' temper was flaring up again.  
  
"Now, Sirius, that might not be the case," Remus said as the voice of reason. "He may have been held up for some reason or another. I suggest you wait until you cool down a little bit, and then go talk to him about it. You may even want to wait until the morning." Remus had more than enough experience than he cared to share coming off on the opposite end of his friend's temper.  
  
"Alright then. I suppose your right Moony," Sirius sighed.  
  
"I know I always am." Sirius threw a pillow at Remus and hit him right in the face. A brief pillow fight followed this, before the exhausted duo made their way up to bed.  
  
The next morning Harry woke up with a feeling of dread in his stomach, though he didn't know why. Then he remembered. He inwardly groaned.  
  
'Sirius is gonna be so pissed at me,' Harry thought. 'I'm in so much trouble.'  
  
Harry decided to go downstairs and face Sirius straight away, rather than delay and allow his godfather to get any angrier. He sat up and rolled his legs out of bed. Then  
  
"Going somewhere, Harry?" Harry was shocked to see Sirius leaning against the door jam, with his hands crossed over his chest.  
  
"Actually, I w..w..was coming to talk to you," Harry said rather quietly.  
  
"Come here, Harry," Sirius commanded. Harry got up quickly, and headed over to Sirius. The first thing his godfather did was envelope him into a hug. And mutter something incomprehensible.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm so glad your alright. I thought something awful had happened to you last night. You had always been home on time before," Sirius said setting him down again.  
  
"I'm really sorry Sirius," Harry said hanging his head. "I should have come home on time."  
  
"Harry, sit down." Sirius pointed at one of the arm chairs, and he moved to the other one.  
  
Then he started on the severe talking to that Harry knew he had coming. He knew that he deserved much worse, but somehow the fact that it came from Sirius made it that much worse.  
  
"Harry James Potter, I have no idea what you thought that you were playing at last night, but it most certainly was NOT funny. You could have been in danger, hurt, or something even worse. Neither Remus nor I had any idea of where you were. When you say that you'll be home at a certain time, you need to be home then. No questions asked. What you did was irresponsible and immature. If you had wanted to stay at the Weasley's longer, then you should've asked! I would've had no problem with it. And I think that the next time you do decide to try and pull a stunt like that, young man, you will be in so much more trouble than you are now," Sirius was trying to keep his temper at bay, but was really struggling at it. He was doing a good job at looking very threatening though.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry, Siri," Harry was hanging his head again. "I didn't mean to cause you to worry."  
  
"I know you didn't, Harry," Harry knew there was a but coming. "but that does not mean your behavior is acceptable under any circumstance. Got it?" Harry nodded. "Your also grounded for the next week. No quidditch, swimming, or anything else. You're going to be studying and doing chores. Understood?" Sirius asked the question as if it was a statement.  
  
"Yes, sir," Harry said. That meant he was at least ungrounded before his birthday. Three days before in fact. He knew he had gotten off the hook pretty easily.  
  
Sirius hugged him again, and told him that breakfast would be ready in five minutes. Harry knew that Sirius was no longer mad at him, and that helped lighten his mood. That and also knowing that he was going to be able to play his big prank on his godfather before his birthday.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what'd you guys think of my newest chapter? It isn't as short as I thought it would be. Please R/R as always!! I love them so much. They make me keep writing. I get my good computer back on Friday. I have band camp Monday through Friday of next week, but I'll continue to write, though probably not everyday. With that and cheer practice starting up again, it's gonna be hard, but I'll try. As long as the reviews keep coming.  
  
Love Always  
  
Giggles 


	7. Truce

I actually had time to respond to all of the reviews. I don't know exactly how long this chapter is gonna be, so we'll just have to wait and see. Sorry that I was so long between updates. Band camp started today!!!  
  
Hey thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Sarahpotter1- I'm really glad that you like my story, and here is the next chapter!!  
  
Cutiegirl612- Thanks for making me feel like a million bucks.  
  
Belle- Hey thanks for your idea!! I already have a great idea for major retaliation, but wait till you see what it is. It sort of involves an idea that is close to yours.  
  
Alana- Don't worry, I have no intentions of stopping anytime soon.  
  
Donnie-Trust me, with a threat like that I'd have to be an idiot to stop.  
  
Sirius the Tiger-You'll see what the big prank is in this chapter, along with some retaliation by Sirius. BTW, I play the flute.  
  
The Wolf Child- Thanks for your idea about the robes. Wait until you see what I have planned as retaliation.  
  
AJ- If you keep the reviews coming, I'll keep the chapters coming.  
  
Nell-and-paru- Here is the next chapter for you.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry hated not being allowed to do the things that he had grown accustomed to doing. He wanted to be able to visit Ron and Hermione. He hated doing all the chores. Today was his last day grounded though. After dinner Harry quickly cleared the table, and went about washing the dishes.  
  
"I'll help you," Sirius said. He was starting to regret grounding Harry, even though he knew it was the right thing to do.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said with a smile on his face. He knew his godfather wanted him back to normal.  
  
As soon as they had finished washing the last dish, and it was put away, Harry smiled playfully.  
  
"Am I ungrounded now?" Harry asked his green eyes sparkling behind his glasses.  
  
"Yes, Harry," Sirius said. "I guess I can let you off a little early, as long as you promise to behave yourself from now on." Sirius' eyes were bright, but his tone was extremely serious.  
  
"Yes, sir," Harry said with extreme formality.  
  
He proceeded to take a quick shower, read for a while, and then pretend to go to sleep. Once he was sure Remus and Sirius were asleep, he changed the language of several of their favorite books. He rearranged the game of muggle chess they were playing, and bewitched the refrigerator to bite everyone's hands who opened it. Then he snuck quietly into Sirius' room. He made his godfather's robes furry pink with silver polka dots on them, and he made his hair grow several inches, and turned it gray. He made it so Sirius' vision would be awful, and he would ache all over. Then he snuck into Remus' room, and there he proceeded to throw things on the floor, reorganize his neatly stacked books, and scatter his paperwork across his desk. Then he fixed it so everything Remus said sounded like a quack. He then crept quietly back to his room, doubled over with silent laughter the whole way.  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, and went downstairs to see that Sirius and Remus were already awake, and were discovering exactly what he had done. He laid down on the couch, and grabbed a copy of Quidditch Today. He laughed hysterically when he saw what was going on, but when he saw Sirius was getting angry, he waved his wand, and reversed all the spells.  
  
"Why I oughta." Sirius let his voice trail off dangerously, and then playfully tackled Harry. Harry ran screeching off to his bedroom.  
  
"Now can I retaliate Moony?" Sirius asked his friend.  
  
"Yes, Sirius, now you may get even," Remus replied with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Should I leave you hangin' there?  
  
Nah I made you wait long enough.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius leapt at the chance, and played several pranks on Harry through out the day.  
  
For the first one he made all of Harry's clothes disappear, including his school robes, and pajamas. Harry's reaction to that was rather funny.  
  
"Sirius!! Lemme have my clothes back!!" Harry yelled from his bedroom. Then he started to get upset, but Sirius gave him his clothes back.  
  
Next Sirius bewitched three rubber duckies to follow Harry around and sing the Bert and Ernie song, for two and a half hours. Harry thought that this was hilarious.  
  
Sirius changed Harry's hair and robes every color of the rainbow, and made his hair stand up on end. He made his food taste horrible, and Sirius made it say things to him. Finally, by the end of the day Harry asked Sirius to come talk to him.  
  
"Sirius, can we stop the pranks for now? I wanna be even for awhile. I'm running out of ideas," Harry pleaded.  
  
"Ok, truce for now," Sirius said with a smile. "But remember, I'll be back!"  
  
With that, Harry went to sleep not even bothering to worry about the nightmares that had been bothering him for the past few days.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok!! I've finished another chapter. As always, please R/R, and also tell me what you wanna see. This is your story as much as mine.  
  
Love always  
  
Giggles 


	8. Nightmare

Hey everyone thanks to all my reviewers. So what happens in this chapter is pretty much that Harry has a nightmare, and Sirius comforts him. The start of Harry's birthday party.  
  
My reviewers:  
  
Belle- Thanks for the idea about the prank. I may have to use it.  
  
Lizard /profile.php?userid=116683-I'm 14 and I know the Rubber Ducky song too!!!  
  
Cutegirl612 /profile.php?userid=244400-I don't care if you use the pranks in your fanfic. In fact, I would consider it to be an honor.  
  
Clavel /profile.php?userid=121730-Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad that your enjoying the story  
  
nell-and-paru /profile.php?userid=205515- I'm gonna have to lay off the pranks for a little while, but that's mainly because I'm running out of ideas.  
  
Everyone, PLEASE (pretty pretty please with lots of ice cream and sugar and whipped cream and chocolate sauce and even a cherry on top (a/n can you tell I'm hungry)) Please review!!  
  
The magic number is 75.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Harry, you killed me,' yelled the ghost of Cedric. 'You killed me, and you know it.'  
  
"NOOOO!" Harry screamed, soaked in a cold sweat, bolting up to a sitting position.  
  
Sirius walked quickly into Harry's room. "You okay, kiddo?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"I just.it was just.nothing never mind. I think I'll go back to bed," Harry said trying to fake confidence.  
  
"Harry James," Sirius scolded him lightly. "Knock off the lying. You're not very convincing, and people who are alright do not wake up in the middle of the night screaming. You can either tell me what's bothering you, or force me to drag it out of you."  
  
"Ok, I had a nightmare," Harry confessed, eyes focused on the ground.  
  
"What happened?" Sirius demanded to know.  
  
"It was the night of the third task. Cedric's ghost came to me in the grave yard, and told me it was my fault that he died," Harry whispered, chewing his lip.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Sirius wrapped him in a big hug. "I had no idea that you were felling guilty about what happened. You need to realize that it isn't your fault! So tell me, how often are you having these nightmares?"  
  
"Not very often," Harry replied softly. Sirius raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I told you to knock off the lying."  
  
"Ok, ok I have them almost every night, but sometimes they're much worse than others." Harry responded, looking at the ground again.  
  
"Harry, nothing that happened that night was your fault!!" Sirius exclaimed. "You shouldn't go around blaming yourself for what happened. Now if you aren't tired anymore, I think that we should go make you a birthday breakfast, and if you are still tired, then you can go back to sleep."  
  
"I think I'll come make breakfast with you!' Harry jumped out of bed, and threw a bathrobe on over his pajamas.  
  
Together the two headed down stairs, and proceeded to burn an entire stack of chocolate chip pancakes, leave the eggs fairly runny, and not even manage to toast the English muffins. The only thing that they did do right was set the fruit in the middle of the table. Remus walked in on the scene , and dissolved in laughter.  
  
"Moony," Sirius gave his friend dagger eyes. "Would you like to help us, or are you just gonna enjoy watching us fail horribly?"  
  
"Oh." Remus quickly got up from the table, and sent Sirius and Harry to get cleaned up, or do whatever.  
  
By the time Sirius and Harry got back to the kitchen, Remus was done with breakfast. Harry's jaw dropped in shock. This was almost as huge as one of the meals at Hogwarts. Sirius and Remus gave Harry his first present.  
  
"Happy birthday Harry," they said in unison and handed him a large red box with a gold ribbon around it. He opened it up, and found things that had belonged to his parents.  
  
A snow globe with a dancing model of his parents, framed pictures of the mauderers, Sirius, James and Remus goofing off with Lily's muggle camera during 6th year, so many treasured possessions that had been lost to him, he now had.  
  
Words couldn't express what Harry felt, but Remus and Sirius knew.  
  
"Come on, the party's gonna be started by noon, and we need to get set up," Sirius announced to lighten the mood in the kitchen.  
  
At precisely 12:00, the doorbell rang, and in came the nine Weasley's, Hermione, Parvati and Padma Patil, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom and his grandmother, Lavender Brown, and much to Harry's surprise Cho Chang, and Fleur Delacour.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So what'd you think about this?? Please lemme know!!  
  
I'd like 75 reviews before I update again, so please help me out!!  
  
Love Always,  
  
Giggles  
  
P.S. I love all types of reviews, and remember the hundredth reviewer gets a story of their choice, written by me, with any of their characters they want in it.  
  
Giggles 


	9. Author Note

Hello All  
  
I'm very very sorry that I have to tell you that I need more time to update!!! I tore all but one ligament in my ankle, and I had to spend the night in the hospital, have surgery and now I have to go to physical therapy every single day. I've already started the next chapter, and it should be out soon. I wish I could finish it right away, but maybe it will be up later tonight!! I sure hope so!!  
  
Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Cutegirl612- I love Sirius to the rescue too!!  
  
Anonymous- I love Sirius and Harry being goofy together too!!  
  
Cool Person- Hogwarts comes in during the next chapter!  
  
Starshifter- Yes I have heard of paragraphs, and if you'll notice I fixed the paragraphs in the first chapter, but if you read on, you'll notice that all the rest had paragraphs in them!! Please don't be so rude!!  
  
Aida-Thanks!! I love band!  
  
Belle- I promise that it is not going to be HP/CC!! Happy??  
  
Lizard- I got my reviews!!!  
  
ArticDoxy- Party chapter will be up soon.  
  
Sarahpotter1- i promise to continue!!  
  
titanicmad@hotmail.com-I'll keep going!!  
  
Guster597-I promise to update soon!!  
  
ChevyCowGirl54-I will post agian!!!  
  
Kendal-Glad you like it!!  
  
HarrypotterfanficFAN-Thanks I'm really glad you like it!!  
  
IloveSirius- I think Harry ot off moderately (sp?) easy  
  
Love Always  
  
Giggles  
  
P.S.  
  
The next chapter is about Harry's birthday party and then he goes to Hogwarts. It will hopefully be out later tonight, or tomorrow!!  
  
Love  
  
Giggles 


	10. At Hogwarts

Ok here is the 9th chapter, even though I did post an Author's note.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry was having a great time at his party. When it was time for him to open his presents, Sirius called everyone to gather around the table in the dining room.  
  
"Okay everyone, come over here so Harry can open his presents." Sirius smiled at his godson.  
  
From Ron, Harry got a book called Tips and Tricks from the Best Seekers.  
  
"Wow, thanks Ron," Harry said amazed with the cover that showed Quidditch players diving all over the place, and pulling very risky moves.  
  
Hermione and Ginny got him a gift together, a new watch with a stag on it. He thanked them, and put it on right away.  
  
Parvati, Padma, and Lavender bought him a crystal ball, and a book about predicting the future. He thanked them, and the decided to himself that he was never going to use them.  
  
Seamus and Dean got him a Zonko's gift certificate.  
  
Fred and George filled a box with their own inventions, and a book that they wrote about pulling pranks. On the inside was a dedication.  
  
To the Marauders- Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. The greatest prankers in the history of the earth.  
  
Harry laughed inside of himself, and decided that he would tell them who the Marauders are.  
  
The rest of Harry's gifts were also as nice and soon he was thanking everyone for coming as they left. The Weasley's were about to leave, when Harry decided to tell Fred and George.  
  
"Fred, George," Harry called to them. They turned and looked at him. "What if I told you that I knew who the Marauders were?"  
  
They stood there looking shocked. "You mean you know who they are, and you didn't tell us?"  
  
Ron smirked at his older brothers. "Actually, Harry, Hermione, and I know."  
  
"Really?" The twins were starting to look anxious.  
  
"Yes. Really," Harry sighed. "Although, I don't know if you are worthy enough to know or not." The twins glared at him. "Ok, Ok. Sirius is Padfoot, Remus is Moony, my father was Prongs, and.Wormtail was.Peter Pettigrew."  
  
From that day on Fred and George hero-worshipped Sirius and Remus.  
  
The rest of the summer flew by. Harry went to Diagon Alley and got his school stuff. Before he knew what happened to the summer, he was boarding the train for Hogwarts. Standing on the platform with Sirius and saying good-bye was hard.  
  
"I almost don't want the summer to end," Harry smiled sadly at his godfather.  
  
"Now, Harry, you'll be seeing me before you know it," Sirius said, but what he thought was: he'll be seeing me really soon.  
  
The train ride seemed to fly by, and before Harry knew it they were at Hogwarts.  
  
The sorting went well, and right before the feast, Dumbledore stood up to make his usual announcement.  
  
"This year we have two new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers." Dumbledore's looked around at the students. "They are....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cliffee!!!  
  
Please R/R  
  
Love Always  
  
Giggles 


	11. The new teachers

I'm in enormous amounts of pain, so I'm writing to take my mind off of everything!! Although, I do feel better since the surgery!!  
  
Everyone- Remember the magic number is 100!!! Please remember to leave an email address that you can be contacted at, if you think that you may be the 100th reviewer.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!  
  
Sirius the Tiger-I don't mind! Cal sux!!! I hate pre-cal with a passion!!  
  
Cutegirl612-Yes the teachers are Sirius and Remus!! Although it was pretty obvious wasn't it?!  
  
Gabriela-I'm hurrying!!  
  
Anie-If you would like to email me your fan-fics, I would post them for you, and acknowledge that you wrote them  
  
Belle-Yepperz! you're right with the teachers, but it wasn't hard to figure out!  
  
Sarah-Here's the next chapter for you!!  
  
Jes-Lizard, you were right!! I did get my reviews  
  
*~The Black Jelly Bean~* -I always tend to make my people a teeny bit outta character, just because I'm making their life better!! So that's why!!  
  
illustrious sorrow-What was mean and uncalled for??? I'm sorry I'm totally blonde!!  
  
Artemis fire mage of Golin- Yup!!! Sirius and Remus!! Have I gone totally insane or what??  
  
Cutegirl612-I do feel a lot better now thanks!!!  
  
Belle- Thanks for caring!! Writing actually helps me keep my mind off of it!!  
  
Now Chapter number 10!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
".Many of you will remember Remus Lupin," hard applause rose through the Great Hall for him, "and Sirius Black." The applause was also very thunderous, particularly at the Gryffindor table. "Now, they were some of the biggest pranksters that Hogwarts has ever seen, so maybe they can give you some advice!! Now let the feast begin." Dumbledore clapped his hands, and heaps of food replace the once clean tables.  
  
"Has Dumbledore gone completely bonkers?" Ron asked incredulously.  
  
"He must've! Those two teacher's together!! I can't believe that he did that!!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"He probably has a reason for it, so I suggest that you two shut your mouths and get started eating, because it looks like the desert is going to be here soon."  
  
The two went to work, and made quick work of chicken, mashed potatoes, fruit salad, and so much other food, that it practically made Hermione sick too look at them.  
  
"Was wong 'Mione?" Ron asked with a mouthful macaroni and cheese.  
  
"You two are acting as though you haven't eaten in a month," Hermione alleged somewhat disgusted. "You seem to be trying to gain 600 pounds in one meal!"  
  
"We are Hermi," Harry said with a smile, going after the baked potatoes.  
  
Soon dessert covered their plates. Then the happy trio went up to bed. As they walked out of the Great Hall, Sirius winked at them and mouthed, "I'll talk to you later."  
  
The next morning when they went down to breakfast, the 5th year Gryffindors got their schedules.  
  
"We have Double Defense Against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuffs this year," Ron said. "First thing today."  
  
Harry smiled all through breakfast, but seemed a little bit worried when Sirius didn't show up.  
  
"Let's get to class early," Harry announced to his friends.  
  
As soon as they got there, they realized that the door was already open, and that Remus was already there.  
  
"Hey, Remus," Harry smiled.  
  
"Harry! When we're in class it's Professor! Got it?" He said with a fake tone of severity in his voice.  
  
"You're not doing a very good job trying to sound like Sirius," Harry smirked up at him. "In fact, you're doing a very pathetic job."  
  
"What was that Harry? You should know better than to insult your teachers like that, young man!" Sirius had just walked into the room. "In fact I should take points off of Gryffindor because of it."  
  
"Hey! I was just kidding!!" Harry said suddenly.  
  
"Okay then! Oh and also Harry, you want to be a bit more careful this year. Now there are gonna be people watching everything you do," Sirius said sternly. "So I wouldn't cross any lines here that you wouldn't cross in any other place in the world. Clear?"  
  
Harry nodded just as the class came in.  
  
"We'll talk more later," Remus said quietly  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This one took more effort than most of the other chapters, mainly because it is hard to sit in the same position for long periods of time.  
  
Only 12 more reviews to go!!  
  
Then I get to start working on a new story for someone else!!!  
  
Please leave an email address, so I can contact you if you are the 100th reviewer!!!!  
  
Please r/r!!!!  
  
Love Always  
  
Giggles 


	12. Congrats

Congratulations!!!! The 100th Reviewer is:  
  
  
  
  
  
BELLE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I love you all!! Belle, I'll be emailing you very soon to find out about your ideas for the story!! So get thinking!!  
  
  
  
Love Always  
  
Giggles  
  
P.S. Chapter 11 will be up soon. Hopefully tomorrow!!  
  
Giggles!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to my reviewers!!!  
  
Cutegirl612  
  
Jes  
  
Belle  
  
little lisa  
  
lemon lime chick  
  
jaques snicket  
  
long john silver  
  
lillly  
  
vaughns girl  
  
Sarahpotter1  
  
Aniron Sauron Greenleaf-Took  
  
Foreste Black  
  
Alexa Black  
  
I love every single one of you, and I don't know what I'd do with out you!!!! 


	13. The Order of the Phoenix

Ok thanks to every one!!!! School starts up again soon, so I won't have as much time to update!! I still love all of you!! This is a pretty long chapter!!! For me anyway!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Harry listened carefully to everything that Sirius and Remus said to the class. This year they were going to be learning a lot more advanced things, mainly because of Voldemort's return. They would all be learning the Patronous Charm, how to apparate, and how to make your self invisible, among other things.  
  
"This year, Hogsmeade visits are going to be sorter, and there will be teachers patrolling around during your visit." Remus was saying.  
  
Harry lost interest in what was going on, and very shortly the lesson was over.  
  
"Harry, could you please stay for a few minutes after class?" Sirius asked him, seemingly annoyed.  
  
"Alright," Harry sighed as the bell rang.  
  
"Harry, were you daydreaming in class?" Remus asked calmly.  
  
"Umm..for about the last half, but other than that, no not really," Harry said sheepishly.  
  
"Anyway, what we needed to talk to you about is what all has changed this year." Sirius looked at him with utmost sincerity in his eyes and the tone of his voice.  
  
"What do you mean, what has changed?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, you've been extremely well protected before now, and with Voldemort rising quickly back into power, you are going to be under enormous amounts of scrutiny, and you're going to have people watching every move you make," Sirius said very gravely. "You're most definitely going to have to watch how far that you push things this year."  
  
"Meaning that I'm going to get in even more trouble for breaking a rule?" Harry snapped, clearly angered by what he had just been told.  
  
"No Harry! That's not what Sirius said at all! He means, that if you do break a rule you're more apt to being caught, because more people are looking out for you."  
  
"Oh," muttered Harry, his eyes still flashing.  
  
"Harry, do you know what the Order of the Phoenix is?" Sirius asked him gently.  
  
"No," Harry whispered, while he shook his head. "What is it?"  
  
"It's a group of the most powerful witches and wizards in the country. They are united to bring the dark side to a loss. There are 14 members now, and Dumbledore would like to have you join. You're father was in it."  
  
"Why does Dumbledore want me to join?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Harry, you may not have realized it yet, but you're an extremely powerful wizard, you have the opportunity to train with some of the greatest witches and wizards of this time period," Sirius said exasperatedly.  
  
"What do you mean I'm extremely powerful?" Harry wondered.  
  
"Harry, when you were born, everyone expected great things from you. When Voldemort couldn't kill you, their expectations grew. Now the time has come for you to realize that, even though you maybe only 15, you have the chance to be as powerful as Albus Dumbledore. This is the reason that Voldemort wants to kill you." Sirius was having a hard time keeping calm.  
  
"And there is another reason too..," Remus started slowly. "Harry, you're father was the heir to Godric Gryffindor, which means you're the last remaining descendant. Only a true Gryffindor heir can stop Voldemort."  
  
"Oh." Harry finally understood what was going on.  
  
"Meet us in Dumbledore's office at 7:30 tonight for the meeting. Password's Skittles. Don't tell anyone except Ron and Hermione."  
  
"Alright, see you tonight at 7:30, sharp." Harry walked out the door, and went to lunch.  
  
"That went rather well didn't it?" said the voice of Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Remus and Sirius both turned around, and saw him sitting on a desk.  
  
"Better than expected," Sirius sighed. "He is far too much like James for his own good."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fooled You!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After dinner Harry went back to the common room to try and calm himself down, but it wasn't working. He had already told Hermione and Ron what was going on in Care of Magical Creatures, and they had continued talking about it during Herbology. Now he just thought about it by himself.  
  
At 7:15 Harry decided that he'd better head to Dumbledore's office. He reached the stone gargoyle on the second floor, and gave the password (Skittles) that Remus and Sirius had given him earlier. He walked into a room full of people. Some of whom he had never seen before.  
  
Harry knew Sirius, Remus, Bill and Arthur Weasley, "Mad-eye" Moody, Professors Snape, McGonnagal, and Flitwick, Hagrid, Madame Maxime, and much to Harry's surprise crazy old Mrs. Figg from down the street at the Dursley's. And of course Dumbledore.  
  
"Hello, Harry dear how are you?" Mrs. Figg asked kindly.  
  
"Fine, thanks," Harry answered.  
  
"Harry, how many people do you not know that are here?" Sirius asked him.  
  
"Umm.,'' Harry said looking around, "just those three people over there."  
  
"Ok this is Mundungus Fletcher," Sirius said acknowledging a man in his late fifty's. He had a look of aging to quickly that Harry had only seen in a few other people. Remus, Sirius, and Mad-eye, to be exact. Sirius was talking about how Gus used to be an auror, but Harry wasn't really paying attention.  
  
He was looking at the girl sitting next to Gus. She looked to be about his age. She had long blonde curls, and startling blue eyes that seemed somewhat familiar. She blushed when she realized Harry was looking at her and then glanced at the ground. Harry stopped staring when he saw Sirius move to talk to the next person.  
  
"This is Amy Gladish," he acknowledged the brown haired girl on the left side of the blonde one. She looked to be in her mid twenties, and very pretty. "And this is her adopted daughter Selena." Sirius nodded to the girl.  
  
The meeting lasted a very long time. Ainsley had an American accent, but Amy didn't. Remus seemed very soft spoken about many of the things that were going on. Remus didn't seem to want to look at Selena, because when he did, it sent shudders up his spine. He thought that she had looked familiar, but when he figured it out, he thought he must be mistaken.  
  
Surely it couldn't be..........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is the end!!!! Ok I want 116 reviews. Who is this new girl, and what is so strange about her??? Why does Remus seem so completly freaked out?  
  
She is gonna transfer to Hogwarts, so what will everyone think of her?  
  
Love Always  
  
Giggles 


	14. Selena

Hey everyone!!!!! I wanna say thanks to all my reviewer, because without you my heart and soul would be forgotten!!!  
  
Fairymagic689-You are my 116th reviewer you were right!! And also thanks for the concern about my ankle. I'm off of the crutches, and in a normal sized air cast now, instead of one of those gigantic psycho looking ones!! LOL!!  
  
evil spapple pie /profile.php?userid=205349-You'll just have to wait and see!! But I'll tell you this, you were close when you said Sirius' daughter. She's not his daughter, but she's his..  
  
Blacknight-I kinda like putting the pranks in there! Their really fun to right about!! And they make the story funnier!! I'm really glad that you like it though!!  
  
Cutegirl612 - You're almost as blonde as I am!!! I love Fiona!! You need to update a Complicated Cousin again!! I wanna read some more!!! Selena's related to Sirius!! She isn't his daughter, but she's his..You'll find out next chapter.  
  
quintia -Here is my continuation!!!  
  
Belle-I want you to get back to me!! Could you please email me at GiggleGurl15@yahoo.com mailto:GiggleGurl15@yahoo.com ?? I really want to write you're story!!  
  
nightmaredragon -I can't promise no cliffhangers, but I'll ease up on them a little bit!!  
  
SwirlyStars -I like stories about a truly happy Harry too!! They make me feel good!!!  
  
Sarahpotter1-AWWW!! You are so sweet!! You make me feel like 2 million bucks!! I love you!! (Dearly, not Queerly)  
  
No Reply-Here's some more for you!  
  
Severus Snape - I'm glad you think that this is so cool!!!  
  
Ok another thing before I get on with the story!! I'm thinking of starting a new story, and I want you to decide what it should be!!  
  
a) Harry Potter's daughter  
  
b) Sirius Black's daughter  
  
c) MWPP era story  
  
Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please,  
  
Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please,  
  
Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please,  
  
Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please,  
  
Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please,  
  
Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please,  
  
Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please,  
  
Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please,  
  
Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please,  
  
Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please,  
  
Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please  
  
Help me decide!!  
  
And here we are on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
At the end of the meeting, Professor Dumbledore announced that Selena would be in Gryffindor. He asked Harry to show her around, and make her feel welcome at Hogwarts.  
  
"Of course," Harry said with a smile. "No problem."  
  
As the duo walked back to the common room, Harry tried to get some information about her past from her.  
  
"I don't remember my mother at all," Selena was saying. "All I have is this necklace that my father and uncle gave to me when I was born." She showed Harry the silver locket she was wearing. I've never been able to get it open."  
  
"I'll bet that my friend Hermione can, but she's on Prefect watch this evening, so it'll have to wait for morning. What school did you come from anyway?"  
  
"I went to about 7 different schools, because none of them seemed to like me, because I'm part nymph. My mother was ¼ nymph. I only know that, because there are different test's to be run. So I went to Salem Witch's Academy, Indiana School of Witchcraft, Beauxbaton's, Durmstrang, and Panama Wizards Place. So really only 5 schools."  
  
"Wow!! You're part nymph?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, that's why Remus was so wary around me. I think" She added as an after statement. (a/n Not the real reason)  
  
"Oh well we're here already," Harry said, realizing that they were at the portrait of the fat lady already. "You're dorm is right there," Harry said pointing at the 5th year girls dorm. "Good Night."  
  
The next morning Harry introduced Selena to all of his friends, and asked Hermione to open up the locket. She performed the spell, and it opened up into four sections. Harry gasped when he saw the pictures. One of them was of James and Lily sitting by the lake during about their seventh year, another had a women with blonde curls like Selena's, and a man with sparkling blue eyes, and dark hair. The third one was what really surprised Harry though. It was Sirius along with a girl who had sandy brown hair. And the last had a group picture.  
  
"Look, an engraving appeared on the back," Selena pointed out.  
  
Harry was in shock when he read the inscription.  
  
It read-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Selena-  
  
We'll always be with you no matter where ever you are!  
  
-Mom (Heather Underhill)  
  
Dad (David Black)  
  
Uncle Sirius (Black)  
  
Rhonda  
  
James  
  
Lily  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And this is where I leave you!!!  
  
Please R/R as always!!!  
  
What'd you think?!?!  
  
Love Always  
  
Giggles 


	15. Uncle Sirius

My next story is going to be about Harry's daughters, but Sirius will have a kid too. I think a daughter but I'm not sure. The title is gonna be: Not Every One is Perfect. It's a story pretty much based on sibling rivalry. And also in it Harry is married to Selena, and they both teach at Hogwarts, where Dumbledore is still Headmaster!  
  
Hey I wanna say thanks to all my wonderful reviewers!! I love you all so much!!  
  
quintia : I haven't read anything with a part nymph in it either, so I decided to write one. there is more to Selena than meets the eye though.  
  
Belle: I'm so happy that you emailed me back with your story idea!! It makes everything so perfect, in fact I've already got some of the first chapter done, but the plot is complicated, so it'll be a few days before it gets up. But I definitely like the way it is going so far!  
  
evil spapple pie : Remus is freaked out, because Selena supposedly died in an attack on her home in a muggle village, shortly after Voldemort fell.  
  
Anie-The story I'm doing is about Harry's daughters!! I think you'll like it. It is sorta a severe case of sibling rivalry!  
  
Cutegirl612 - I wanna read more about Fiona!! I'll keep on reviewing for you!! I love your story, and I'm really glad that you like mine!!  
  
Sarahpotter1- I can't stop writing!! What would I do while my ankle heals!! Oh and just FYI- I hate round-off, back-handspring full twisting layouts!  
  
Alexis- I'll keep writing as long as you keep reviewing.  
  
Krystine-Hey I'm really glad that you came back!!! I think that Sirius acting all fatherly gives his character a little more ummm...It completes his character a little more. What do you think? I think it's funny that chapter 6 almost made you cry!! I may have some more pranks on everyone's favorite teacher!! Severus Snape!!! HEHE!! All you have to do to get a fan fiction up is click where it says register, and it'll give you all the instructions. I'm really glad that you like my story, and that you decided to review for every single chapter. I like stories with Sirius as a teacher!! I think my new story is going to be about Harry's daughters, but I have an idea for it too!  
  
Sammie- Hey!! I'm really glad that you like my story, and I was wondering what other stories you like???  
  
Please R/R as always!! This time the magic number is 156!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry gasped in shock at the inscription, and Selena was as white as a ghost.  
  
"Let's go talk to him," Harry said. "What do you think?"  
  
Selena nodded, though she looked as though she was gonna be sick if anyone talked to her.  
  
"You know what this means?" She asked to no one in particular. All three shook their heads. "It means I have family other than Amy. I mean it was great of her to adopt me and all, but she also said that if I had a real member of my family, I'd need to go live with them. She's only 27, and let's face it, she's more of a big sister than a mother."  
  
They got outside the door of Sirius' classroom and waited. They knew Remus was in there, and wanted to hear what they were saying.  
  
"I thought so too, Remus, but be reasonable," Sirius was saying. "I only thought it at first, I don't think it's possible now."  
  
"Well, why not Sirius?" Remus asked.  
  
"Mainly because people who've been dead for nearly fourteen years don't just come back!"  
  
Remus didn't pay much attention to the answer, as he was too busy looking at the door. He strode over to it, and opened it.  
  
"Hello, Harry, Selena, Ron, Hermione," Remus acknowledged each one in turn. "We were just discussing a matter concerning you, though I'm quite sure you heard most of the conversation." Remus smiled at them.  
  
Sirius looked at Selena, and abruptly said, "I don't think that you're my niece."  
  
Tears filled Selena's eyes, and she rushed out of the room, throwing the locket down on the table as she left. She rushed passed the library, and went all the way to wear she felt that she could be alone. A secret room Harry had told her about. She went inside it, and magically locked the door. She sat in a chair by the window.  
  
(a/n I'm gonna try and do a song fic now, so please be opened minded about it. This is my first try.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maybe far away  
  
or maybe real nearby  
  
he may be pouring her coffee  
  
she may be straightening his tie  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
/Why did my parents have to die in a death eater attack?/ Selena thought.  
  
Why couldn't those damn death eaters leave her family alone? She most certainly wouldn't be in this situation right now. Sirius was the closest thing she had to her father, but he didn't believe she was who she said she was.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maybe in a house  
  
all hidden by a hill  
  
she's sitting playing piano  
  
he's sitting paying a bill  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Selena thought about the life she could've had if her parents hadn't died. She'd have learned to play an instrument. She would've learned how to better control her nymph powers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
betcha they're young  
  
betcha they're smart  
  
bet they collect things like  
  
ashtrays and art  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She'd often imagined what her parents were like. She imagined them just like in the picture. Happy-go-lucky, and care-free.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
betcha they're good  
  
why shouldn't they be?  
  
their one mistake  
  
was giving up me!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Sometimes she wished she would've died that night with her parents.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Maybe they're strict  
  
As straight as a line  
  
don't really care  
  
as long as they're mine!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
If Amy found out about Sirius she'd probably end up living with him, and she didn't care what he was like. She wanted to feel loved. Sometimes she didn't feel like Amy cared about her very much.  
  
Someone walked in on her, and sat down beside her. She looked up, and wiped the tears away from her face.  
  
"It's okay 'Lena. I'm so sorry," Sirius said as he pulled her into a hug. "I'm so sorry."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok that's it! What'd you think of it? Please review and let me know!! And also check out my new story!!! Not Every One is Perfect!!  
  
Love Always  
  
Giggles 


	16. Duel

Hello again everyone!! Thanks for reading!! Please read Not Every One is Perfect. It need some reviews. Ummm...This story jumps ahead a couple of months, almost to Christmas.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers:  
  
FreshAngelicBabe-I wanted to prove that Harry was a normal kid, and that he could get in trouble. I'm glad that you like my story. I liked Sirius' retaliation too. I hurt my ankle tumbling. I was doing a round-off, back handspring, full twisting layout, and landed wrong on it. Belle is lucky!!! Thank you for reviewing all of the chapters yesterday.  
  
Quintia- I thought it was so sweet!! It almost made me cry to write it.  
  
Belle- Thanks for the compliment! I think I need more luck with your story than the one about Harry's daughters. Sigh! It's not coming along liked I hoped it would.  
  
Sarahpotter1-I got my reviews!!!  
  
Hugh McDougal-I checked out your website, and I'm already working on a story to put up there.  
  
Krystine- Here's more story for you!!! I love Annie too!!  
  
Fire Spirit-Glad you like it!!!!  
  
Chronotiger86- I'm already working on a fic to submit to your site!! I hope you'll like it!  
  
Aniron Sauron Greenleaf-Took- I have never-ever seen LOtR!! I haven't read the books either!! That is one of my friends last names, and I was talking on the phone with her when I wrote the story!  
  
CuteGirl612- I couldn't hate Sirius' either! I started my fic about Harry's Daughters. It's called Not Every One is Perfect. Please update A Complicated Cousin soon though!!  
  
Anie- I don't know of any other fics with Harry's daughter in them. Not to say I haven't looked several times!  
  
UMMMM.....This time the magic number is 180!! And the 200th reviewer will also get their choice of a story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Harry stumbled back into the common room at 9:30 just like he did every other night. Unless there was Quidditch practice, then he'd come in at almost 11:00. Selena smiled at him, and Ron and Hermione always asked him the same questions.  
  
"What did you learn today?" was always Hermione's first question.  
  
"I learned several more hexes, curses, anti-dark arts spells, and so much more," Harry never gave a complete list. He always left out one little detail.  
  
"That's bloody brilliant Harry," Ron always said. "So, any leads on You- Know-Who yet?"  
  
"No, they don't know when I'm fighting him," Harry always said. "Not until it is absolutely necessary."  
  
"So when do you get a break from all the training mate?" Ron asked one day.  
  
"Christmas and Boxing Day." Harry said. "The rest of the time over the Christmas holiday's I'll be training. So who're you taking to the Yule Ball?"  
  
"Hermione," Ron stated quietly. "How about you?"  
  
"I dunno. I know who I'm gonna ask though," Harry said with a slight smile on his face.  
  
Ron and Hermione headed upstairs to bed, they had a big day in Defense Against the Dark Arts tomorrow. They'd be perfecting their dueling skills on Sirius, and they wanted to be well rested.  
  
"So, do you think that you'll be able to win the duel against Uncle Sirius tomorrow?" Selena asked him.  
  
"Probably. Even if he was one of the best damn Aurors of all time. I'm not to worried about it. But I was wondering something else."  
  
"Yah?" Selena asked curiously.  
  
"Would you go to the ball with me?" Harry's face turned scarlet while he was looking into her bright blue eyes. He quickly looked to the ground.  
  
She slowly lifted his chin up, and looked into his emerald eyes, and said, "Yes Harry I will go with you. I have been hoping that you'd ask me for sometime now." She gently kissed him on the cheek, and then she dashed upstairs. Harry also went up to bed smiling.  
  
The next morning the Gryffindor fifth years were feeling extremely nervous. They would be having a double class, except their were no Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws to share it with this time.  
  
They walked slowly to the classroom, Harry hand in hand with Selena, Ron holding hands with Hermione. Harry and Selena quickly let go when the classroom door opened. Remus was on the other side, and winked at the two of them as they walked in.  
  
"Please don't tell," Harry mouthed at him. Remus made a motion as if he was zipping his lips shut.  
  
One by one the class went up and dueled Sirius, no one managing to beat him. Harry was the last person up.  
  
They bowed to one another. Then went about throwing curses and hexes at one another. Harry was quickly whispering things , but nothing was happening. Harry put up a shield, Sirius' disarming charm broke straight through it, but Harry dodged it. Harry yelled the disarming charm, and shattered Sirius' shield, then quickly stunned him. As soon as Sirius hit the ground, his hair became yellow with red hearts in it, and his robes turned purple with big pink teddy bears on them.  
  
"Ennervate," whispered Harry.  
  
Sirius rose quickly. Then noticed what the class was laughing at.  
  
"It seems Harry knows what he is doing, whispering the charms so I won't know what I'm being hit with," Sirius commented as the bell rang. "Now if he'll kindly change me back.."  
  
"Nah, Professor, you look good like that," Harry said with a smile as he walked out the door.  
  
Sirius preformed the charm to remove the weird colors, but it wasn't working. "Moony," he whined, "it's not coming off."  
  
"He's truly Prongs' son," Remus replied with a laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What'd you think of this chapter? The next chapter is going to be about the Yule Ball. Lemme know what you think!!! 180 is the magic number!!  
  
Love Always  
  
Giggles 


	17. The Yule Ball

Ok, here is the deal with what is going on in this story. I had to have two more ankle surgeries, and both happened on Saturdays, I've had a ton of homework, and I've got another ankle surgery coming up. That's two on each ankle. So this story won't be updated as frequently. Oh and also I hate computers!! I had this story completely finished with I think eight new chapters, Not Everyone is Perfect finished, although it seems to have disappeared, done with 11 more chapters. Belle's story, A Mistake in Time done in 7 chapters, and 3 more stories with 3 or more chapters started. I used my dad's laptop when I was in the hospital, but I couldn't post them, and then his laptop crashed, and it lost everything that wasn't a windows program, including all of the saved documents. So sorry for the lack of updates since August.  
  
Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers:  
  
Hawaiian Princess- I'm really glad that you like my story, and I'm very sorry that it took so long to review.  
  
Sarahpotter1 - Here is my continuation of the story. It's going to be ultra long, so I hope you like it.  
  
2002-08-20 16 -Thanks for your review, and I'm glad that you like it, but next time could you leave your name so I could thank you?  
  
Esperanza - I'm really glad that you like the story and I hope that the delay in writing hasn't kept you from reading it.  
  
Amanda You'll find out soon enough what is going to happen between them. This chapter is going to be very, very, very important!!!  
  
Cedric+Cho=4eva - you got your wish. Here is the story.  
  
Krystine- I thought a career, as an Auror would be a very fitting one for Sirius in this story.  
  
Cutegirl612 - I have had some trouble developing Selena's Character, trying not to make her a Mary Sue, but it has been very difficult. I thought it'd be a very cute idea if I hooked the two of them up.  
  
Belle 2002-08-17- I'm really sorry about the delay in your story. The first installment should be up with in the next few days. I'm very sorry.  
  
VyingQuill - I appreciate your review and critique of my story, but I have my reasons for doing it the way I did. I cannot stand the stories where Harry nearly dies because of Vernon's abuse, nor can I handle the dark, very in-depth side affects of child abuse. I've seen more of it than I'd like to admit in my life, and I don't want to write about the actual reality of the pain.  
  
Alana- Hopefully this one won't be two short for you.  
  
Mistress Cresacre - you'll have to read to find out!!!!!  
  
Anie-The story about Harry's daughters is on major hold right now. But I'm glad that you like this one for right now.  
  
Cutegirl612 - I'm really glad that you like it and that you are one of my most loyal reviewers, I hope that you don't turn on me because of how long it has taken me to post.  
  
Sarahpotter1 (paris.sb@verizon.net) I'm back!!!!!  
  
AngelPrincessGinny - Thank you so much! I'm really glad that you like my story  
  
2002-08-28 16 -I'm glad that you like my story so much! Could you please leave your name so I could thank you on a more personal level?  
  
DarkRider- doesn't worry about length! This chapter is going to be super long because it took me so long to update!!! I'm feeling better!!!! Thanks for asking!  
  
Guster597 I'm really glad that you liked my songfic part of the story!!! I'm writing a very long chapter!!!! So read on!!  
  
Sammie I'm glad that you like it, here's the next chapter!!  
  
Hawaiian Princess- Thanks for all of your reviews!!!!!!!! And BTW yes I'm completely crazy!!!!!!! I'm excited that my story touched you so much and you felt so much emotion through out the story.  
  
Freelancer3473 /profile.php?userid=297918- I'm so sorry Belle, but my life has been rather hectic lately. I'm working out the final details of your story, and the first and maybe the second chapter will be up later this weekend.  
  
Dawnspirit Sorry!!!!! Here's an update!!!!  
  
Mary-Sue- I'm glad that you have found a fic that you like!! And even more so that it is mine!!!!  
  
Acy- I'm sorry that you don't like my story, but if you don't like it could you please refrain from calling me names?? Also, what exactly do you mean by "FEEDBACK WHORE"? I don't understand that!!!  
  
Lucerito-del-alba- Here's a little bit more for you!!  
  
Kalih - this chapter will be as long as two chapters trust me!!!!!!  
  
Dawnspirit -AGH!!! Please don't hurt me!!!!! Please!!!!  
  
Washuu - I'm glad that you like it!!  
  
Washuu- I temporarily stopped!!! But now I'm back and swinging  
  
Didihoulio /profile.php?userid=201435-You bet!!! I'll throw some more at you in a little while, but this chapters going to be a little bit more serious.  
  
Didihoulio /profile.php?userid=201435 I'm really pleased that so many people reviewed, and I'm glad that you caught up with the story. Please don't leave me!!  
  
Lakergurl13 - you should just wait and see what I have coming at you in the new story!! If you like Harry's daughter stories and MWPP stories, then you'll especially love this one. Hopefully I can get it up soon.  
  
Hugs and Cookies =) sarahpotter1- Yes I'm continuing now  
  
I'm very, very sorry that it took me this long to update!!! Sel is pronounced 'sill'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selena was upstairs quietly getting ready for the Yule Ball on Christmas Eve. She had participated in the snowball war with Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's. The ball was do to start at 7:30, so she had gone in at about four to get ready. She showered quickly and magically dried her long blonde hair. Performing the anti-frizz charm, Selena decided to wear her hair in two tiny French braids half way back her head. She made sure that the rest of her blonde hair was perfectly in place, and quickly slipped into her dress robes. They were made of pastel blue silk, with faint silver embroidering that swirled along the robe. Selena slipped on a pair of glittered strappy heels, and then went about putting on her makeup. By this time it was nearly 6:00, and almost everyone else was ready. Hermione had on dark purple robes, Parvati had on turquoise, and Lavender had on soft yellow. Selena put on her everyday makeup, but instead of her usual toffee colored eye shadow, she put on a light pink and then put sparkles over it. She also added bubble gum pink lip-gloss. She headed toward the stairs, but then decided to wait for everyone else. As soon as Parvati had put on her shoes, the five of them went down the stairs together. Ron swept up Hermione instantly. Simultaneously, Dean and Seamus took Parvati and Lavender by the arms and guided them out the portrait hole. Selena waited for a few moments, but as the common room emptied out, she couldn't see Harry anywhere. Selena was beginning to wonder if he had decided to go with Cho Chang instead. She was so pretty and always looked gorgeous, and she'd heard from the other girls that Harry used to have a crush on her. He probably decided that he liked her a lot better than he did Selena anyway.  
  
Sighing, Selena sat down in a chair and waited for him. "I was waiting for us to be almost alone," a voice whispered in her ear.  
  
Selena jumped a mile out of her chair and then burst out laughing when she saw who it was. Fred and George Weasley were waiting for Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet to join them downstairs, and they gave her a very strange look.  
  
"Come along, milady," Harry said, bowing gracefully. He looked absolutely stunning in robes of dark green velvet. His contrasted beautifully with Selena's.  
  
As he led her down the stairs, he took a step back and looked at her for a moment. "You look absolutely fabulous, you know," Harry told her.  
  
"Thank you," Selena answered him softly. "I was worried that you weren't going to show up, and that you had decided to go to the ball with someone else."  
  
"How could I?" Harry looked genuinely shocked. " I could never go with anyone else but you."  
  
Selena knew how wrong what he said and thought was, but she dare not tell him. For one who meddles with the what is predicted only causes disaster. Selena hated being a Seer, hated knowing what was going to happen to everyone.  
  
"You know, I think we should probably go to the ball now," Harry said, wishing he could stand there and look at her forever.  
  
"Yeah, we probably should," Selena said, but thinking the exact same thing Harry was.  
  
The rest of the walk to the Great Hall was just mindless chatter, made usually by Harry with Selena saying an occasional "Uh-huh" or "Yes." Her mind was more concerned with what she had seen in her dreams last night. She wanted to keep Harry forever, but she also knew that she must do what the future intended her to do. When they arrived, they realized that the ball hadn't even started. Selena glanced at Harry's watch and then as if he was reading her mind he said, "We are about five minutes early."  
  
Harry glanced around the corridor, and he noticed that Hermione and Ron were up against the wall, talking very quietly. He saw Cho Chang, who looked spectacular, and her date a 6th year Ravenclaw that Harry didn't know. He also paid a great deal of attention to Draco Malfoy who kept glancing at Selena. There was no way that that sorry excuse for a wizard was stealing his girlfriend. "Harry, just ignore him," Selena softly said, noticing his anger growing. "He is not worth getting into trouble over. Besides, Sirius would probably kill you if you did get into a fight."  
  
Harry smiled back at her. He loved the way she could make him smile in any situation.  
  
"Oh look, they're opening the Great Hall." Selena practically dragged Harry through the doors.  
  
The hall was decorated so elaborately that everybody was amazed at how the spirit captured them. The staff had placed snow-covered hills along the back wall. The hills had Christmas trees on them, and each of the twenty or so Christmas trees was each decorated differently: silver, gold, angels, blue and silver, red and green, etc. In one of the corners there was a stage with a set of risers holding a choir of wood nymphs, each dressed in red and green. Enchanted snow that was neither cold nor we, was gently falling from the ceiling. The far half of the Great Hall had hundreds of tables set up, each table seating two people.  
  
Harry led Selena to a table near the dance floor, and gently sat down across form her. "What's bothering you Sel? He asked quietly.  
  
She quickly averted her eyes from his, and muttered something unintelligible under her breath.  
  
"What?" Harry asked her, his deep emerald eyes pools of concern and worry.  
  
"It's nothing, you don't need to worry about it," She answered and gave him a reassuring smile. "Now let's eat."  
  
About fifteen minutes into the main course, a tiny problem arose: a problem with the name of Draco Malfoy. He sauntered over to their table and grinned evilly.  
  
"Having fun with the Mud-Blood lover, Sel?" He sneered and made a point to give a glare of superiority at Harry.  
  
"Actually, I'm having a great time with Harry, thank you very much. And as a matter of fact, I'd much rather be a so called Mud-Blood than a conceited jerk without a brain like yourself." With that, Selena tossed her hair back over her shoulder and began to eat again. Malfoy walked away still confused about what happened, and continued to glare at Selena.  
  
"That was brilliant Sel," Harry commended her.  
  
"Thank you," She smiled at the congratulations. "Let's finish eating so we can go dance."  
  
They finished their dessert, and then headed out to the dance floor. The song that the wood nymphs were singing was 'O Come All Ye Faithful'. Harry and Selena swayed very softly, rotating around the spot they were dancing. When they were in each other's arms, no one else seemed to matter. They danced for the next hour, and then Harry suggested that they sit down.  
  
"I was wondering if you would want to take a walk with me?" Selena asked him after a few moments.  
  
"Alright," Harry smiled sweetly at her.  
  
The couple walked toward the front entrance hall, they stopped and looked at each other, blue met green, and they kissed. When they broke apart, they both smiled. They each knew that they had found their first love.  
  
"Let's go," Selena smiled at Harry. They followed the paths that had been made by the Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures classes. They walked to the lake and sat down on a bench that had been cleared of snow. Selena snuggled up against Harry, and he held her close. He never wanted t be apart from her, not ever. Selena also felt the same way, but she knew that it was not possible.  
  
"Are you ready to tell me what's bothering you?" Harry asked her again. "I had another dream, that's all," Selena answered very precisely.  
  
"Oh, Sel," Harry sympathized, he knew how much those dreams frightened her. He started to play with her fingers. "Everything will be alright." Harry slipped something onto her finger.  
  
Selena glanced down at the ring she had just received. It was silver with two hands interlocking around a heart. It was an Irish engagement ring.  
  
"It's a promise ring," explained Harry. "I want you to promise me that no matter what happens, whether we break up or whatever, you'll never forget me." (a/n my boyfriend just did this to me.)  
  
Selena started sobbing at this point. "I promise Harry," she curled herself up on his lap. I promise that I'll never forget you even though I'll soon be out of your life, Selena thought.  
  
Harry and Selena stayed down by the lake, for another half hour. They decided to head inside for the closing speech at the ball, and had just started back up to the castle.  
  
CRASH!!!!!! Selena and Harry turned around extremely quickly. When they turned back to head toward the castle for the second time, they saw a cloaked figure in front of them.  
  
"Ahhhhhh.. Harry Potter..Master will be happy to see you." And with that the cloaked stranger grabbed Harry and pulled them both onto a rock on the ground. Instantly, Harry felt the familiar tug behind his navel and he heard Selena's scream.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Should I leave you there???? No that would just be mean!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Selena ran to the Great Hall as quickly as she could, ignoring the stitch in her side, and the pain in her legs. When she got there, she screamed as loud as she possibly could and then fainted.  
  
Harry, once the portkey had landed, found himself in a house, the Riddle House, he recognized it from his nightmares. The stranger took off his cloak and revealed his identity. It was none other than Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Harry Potter, yes how well I remember our last....meeting. Come you insolent fool. I wonder how the wizarding world will react when they find out that their hero has died at the hands of Voldemort."  
  
"Bring him to me," hissed a cruel cold voice.  
  
Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, Sirius and Remus were bringing Selena around, and trying to figure out what had happened. Once Selena was totally awake, she screamed, "Someone kidnapped Harry!!!" Utter chaos followed this announcement.  
  
Dumbledore shot off several fireworks from his wand and made a very clear announcement, "Prefects, take everyone back to their common rooms. Make sure no one is left behind. Then report to the staff room. Staff, come with me. And you three also come with me," he indicated Selena and the Head Boy and Girl.  
  
When they arrived at the staff room, Dumbledore looked deeply into Selena's eyes and said, "Ms. Black, I must ask that you tell us what happened exactly."  
  
Selena nodded and began to tell her story. "Harry and I had been out talking by the lake, and we had been there for about thirty minutes when we decided it was too cold and we should come back in. We were heading towards the castle when we heard a terrible crashing noise. We looked behind us, but we couldn't see anything. We started to run towards the castle but there was a man in front of us. He said something about his master being pleased to see Harry, and then he pulled him onto an enormous rock by the lake and they disappeared."  
  
"Can you remember anything about the man?" Dumbledore questioned her.  
  
"He had his hood on his cloak up, but I can definitely tell you that he had gray eyes."  
  
"Severus?" Dumbledore looked at him.  
  
He nodded and left the room, looking like he was in pain. Selena wondered what that was about, but she wasn't sure so she didn't ask. The staff continued to talk about what they were going to do. Professor McGonnagal appeared about five minutes later with Hermione and Ron. They appeared terrified.  
  
Back to Harry:  
  
"So, Voldemort we meet again," Harry snarled at him.  
  
"Yes, but now you're on my stomping ground Potter," Voldemort's red eyes narrowed.  
  
"So what do you expect me to do?" Harry asked.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat Harry," Voldemort snarled. "Crucio."  
  
Harry felt like his body was on fire, and he thought he was screaming but the people in Voldemort's inner circle just stared at the wizarding world's hero. He lay there not moving a muscle, not screaming out in pain, just laying there like he was asleep. Voldemort removed the curse and had only five words for his followers: "LOCK HIM IN THE DUNGEONS!!!!" That is when Severus Snape showed up with portkey potion in his pocket. He had to save Potter, he'd seen what the dementors did to Harry....no Potter. He had to save him.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, this is really the end, and this is super long!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A COOKIE!!!! (not really but it's worth a shot)  
  
XOXOXO Love Always, Giggles 


	18. Avada Kedavra

Here's the next chapter of Order of the Phoenix! By the way, the story I wrote for Belle, A Mistake in Time is now up, so could you please check it out?  
  
Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Cutegirl612- I'm glad that I can finally update again too. I don't know if he could handle the two of them. I'm glad that you are re-doing your story! Hopefully it will be even better than it was before.  
  
Dawnspirit- LOL!! You're welcome! You're welcome! You're welcome!! I'm an angel honest!! The horns are just there to keep the halo on straight.  
  
Lucerito-del-alba /profile.php?userid=268118- No problem!! It actually takes my mind off of my ankles when I write, so it is a win-win situation.  
  
Didihoulio-I read your story and I loved it!! I'm a Level 10/ Elite gymnast hopefully training for the Athens games, and I was vaulting one day, and messed them both up really badly. The doctor told me I'd been overusing them for about 8 years. I've been in gymnastics for almost 12, so I guess that is understandable. And replying to your email was no problem.  
  
KrystinePotterLover- I read both the French Reunion and Hogwarts Girl and I loved them both! You're a very talented writer, keep up the good work.  
  
Roxy- Thanks for the info about the Irish engagement ring. I love to learn about other cultures.  
  
Luna Rose and Phoenix Child- I'm glad you've found my story, and that you like it!!  
  
Shdurrani- Aww.. Thanks for the concern.  
  
Brooke-Don't worry I will.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry could feel the chill of the dementors' presence already. As soon as the two masked men threw him into the cell, the memories flooded him.  
  
'Lily! It's him, take Harry and go! I'll hold him off.. GO!' He heard his father's voice yell. The cold high laugh of Voldemort was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
Selena had started bawling her eyes out and Hermione was trying to comfort her. "Shhhh.It's going to be ok Sel," she comforted her. He'll be back soon. He always is."  
  
"But what if this time is different?" Sel asked as she sobbed into Hermione's shoulder. "What if he doesn't get out alive?"  
  
Hermione gulped at the thought. "He will, I know he will." her words were to reassure herself as much as they were to calm Selena.  
  
Sirius and Remus came back into the room, both looking extremely winded and cold. Dumbledore glanced up as they entered.  
  
"Anything at all?" he asked with a touch of impatience that none of them had ever heard before.  
  
Sirius and Remus glanced at each other and then they sighed simultaneously. "Well, we know where he is, but."Remus started.  
  
"It's in a town called Little Hangleton," Sirius finished.  
  
Dumbledore put his head in his hands and sighed. "Precisely what I was afraid of." The others looked at each other, confused. "That is where Voldemort's father's house is, and now I get the feeling that he is using for the Headquarters of the Death Eater meeting. Severus should bring word to us soon."  
  
Back at the Riddle House.  
  
"Severus.." Voldemort said cunningly. "How nice of you to join us."  
  
"I'm sorry My Lord." From his kneeling position on the ground, Snape looked pleadingly into the eyes of Voldemort. "I had to convince that Muggle- loving fool of a Headmaster into believing I was visiting my terminally-ill mother, and then I had to get outside of the Apparation barriers."  
  
"He doesn't suspect anything?" Voldemort snapped the question at him.  
  
"No Master," Severus lied easily, the words rolling off of his tongue as effortlessly as if he were being totally honest.  
  
"Good." Voldemort's lips curled into a smile. "Ah.Severus, you don't know our other good news then do you?" Severus shook his head. "Lucius, here, has brought Harry Potter into our very grasps. He is down in the dungeons, with the Dementors. I believe that you already know what their presence does to him?" He drawled on.  
  
"A bit Master. I haven't seen it first hand, although I have heard of their general effect on him." Snape again lied without difficulty.  
  
"Well then, I wish to speak with the boy again." Voldemort's sudden out burst of anger made the entire group jump. "Wormtail!"  
  
"Yes, m.m.Master?" The fat balding man moved to the front of the group.  
  
"Go with Lucius and bring Potter back up to me, and also give him back his wand. We shall test the powers of the strongest wizard since before Merlin."  
  
The two disappeared down the darkened dungeon. Voldemort continued giving out orders.  
  
When the two of them returned back without Potter, Voldemort looked extremely angry. "Where is he?" Voldemort snapped.  
  
"He's gone Master," Wormtail said.  
  
"What do you mean he's gone?" Voldemort said very slowly and dangerously.  
  
"He's n.n.not in the cell we put him in, and the d.d.d.d.dementors don't know what happened to him." Wormtail stuttered and sputtered his way through the sentence.  
  
Voldemort's gaunt white face turned several different shade before it turned into the delightfully ugly purple shade that made him look like a giant grape. Severus decided that if he didn't know Voldemort the way he did he would have laughed.  
  
"How does a fifteen-year-old child escape from your clutches??? You insolent, arrogant fools. We have been outwitted once again by a mere child! One that isn't even fully trained!!! I don't care if he is the heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Merlin, and that Mudblood loving headmaster is his grandfather. There are over 50 fully trained witches and wizards in this room! He still has two years left at Hogwarts before he is even considered at the normal level, yet he always manages to escape!!! Why is this so?!!!! Are all of you too stupid to even care? Or is this a true showing of your loyalty? Severus Snape!!! I've heard from many a source that you are the two-faced fiend that is leaking information to the light side. Tell me is this true?" Voldemort bellowed.  
  
Snape looked at the ground. "No my lord."  
  
"Liar!" Voldemort raised his wand to perform the deadly curse when.  
  
"Avada Kedavra," unknown source from the back of the room screamed at the top of their lungs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Selena shrieked as loud as she possibly could. Everyone stared at her. "He's going to hurt Professor Snape! He's going to hurt Professor Snape!"  
  
"Selena!! Sel!!! What's going on!!! Tell me please!!!" Sirius ran over to her and held on to her hand. Her already pale skin was completely white, and her blue eyes were huge with shock.  
  
"Voldemort found out that Professor Snape is the spy! I think he may have killed him!!! Somebody yelled the killing curse!!" Selena screamed.  
  
"Miss Black, could you please calm down, and tell us what is going on?" Dumbledore asked. "Are you a Seer?"  
  
"Yes, well, I see random things, never whole pieces of the situation," Selena was breathing deeply now.  
  
"Do you know of the prophecy that was told by Sevillana Baroque?"  
  
"The greatest Seer of all time?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore answered. "Do you?" he directed the question toward Selena again.  
  
"No," she answered shaking her head.  
  
"The red-eyed monster reclaims his throne. Only to be defeated by the heir unknown. The blood lines are crossed And hope for evil is lost. At age 15 his powers will rise Aided by the one who was brought from the skies. When true love is brought to its highest peek, They'll fall, and their future together is bleak."  
  
"It's talking about me and Harry isn't it?" Selena asked.  
  
"I'm afraid so," Dumbledore looked her in the eyes. "You don't seem shocked."  
  
"I saw him walking down the Hall with Cho in one of my visions." Selena looked at the ground.  
  
She was surrounded by hugs from friends from all sides.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok!!! Please let me know what you think!! I've had some requests for more pranks, so in the last couple chapters of the story there will be a ton. There are only about three or four chapters left.  
  
I'd like to have about 220 reviews before I update again. 


	19. The Defeat

Here I am yet again!!! I'm extremely drugged up on painkillers, so my writing is really going slowly. I had my final ankle surgery, and hopefully I can go back to gymnastics in another month!!! I've been out since August!! I'm having some problems with A Mistake in Time. It seems that the plot line has dissolved away into nothing. Every time I try to write it, I end up with a whole lot of fluffiness. So if anyone has any ideas for it, particularly Belle, fire away. I really, really need help with it. This story is almost finished, maybe two or three more chapters left. ::sob:: I'm going to miss writing it. I may end up doing a prequel about Selena's life Or something else lemme know what YOU want.  
  
Please give me ideas for what I should write next!!!!  
  
Thanks as always to my loyal reviewers:  
  
Freelancer-Please help me with your story Belle!!! I really need the help!!!  
  
illustrious sorrow-Thanks for the compliment! Here's the next chapter for you!!!!!!!!  
  
Severus Snape- You'll have to read and find out!!!!  
  
Samba127- I happen to like Cho thank you very much!!! I read your story and I love it!! It's great!! You're an awesome writer!!! Yah, I did know that about the Irish ring, my boyfriend moved from Ireland!! Thanks for the information though!! I have mine on as I type this!! LOL!!! Keep up the good work!!!  
  
Dawnspirit- I could never kill Snape as you'll see in this chapter!!!! I don't think that you're dumb!!  
  
Serena- You'll get the ending in another chapter or so!!  
  
Anja- Here's you're update!  
  
Lucerito-del-alba- Here's an update for you!!! I like Snape too much to kill him too!!  
  
Didihoulio- Hopefully I can start training again next month!! I'll be sixteen by the time the Athens' Games roll around, so I'll be old enough to compete!! Depending on my ankles and knees and all those other stupid joints I have!!!  
  
SweetPnut731- I'm too lazy to sign in sometimes too!!  
  
KrystinePotterLover- Thanx for reviewing. Your stories are great.  
  
Fairymagic689- Here's another chapter read it and tell me what you think!!!!  
  
Cutegirl612- Keep up the good work with the Golden Amulet!!!!! I's going great!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The Defeat  
  
Disclaimer: Sigh! I have to put another one in, because I've gotten some nasty emails about not having one since about chapter maybe three. I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or allusions that you recognize. If you don't recognize it, then it is probably mine. Especially Selena.  
  
Anyways, on with the story!!  
  
While Sirius and Remus were trying to calm Selena down, Dumbledore was looking thoughtfully out the window of the staff room. Professor McGonnagal looked at Dumbledore and wondered aloud what he was thinking.  
  
"Do tell us Albus, what is possibly on your mind?" she snapped at him.  
  
"Minerva, I do believe that the killing curse has been used. I'm not sure on whom, or who administered it, but I AM fairly certain that it was used somewhere in the process of battle."  
  
"B...B....Battle?" Selena stuttered.  
  
"Shhhh.. It's alright," Sirius comforted her.  
  
"Harry probably wasn't involved anyway," Hermione said uncertainly, her arm still around Selena's shoulders.  
  
"There is no point in trying to hide anything form any of you," Dumbledore said with a sigh. "I'm sure that most of you feel in the bottom of your hearts that Harry was involved. I know that you do not wish to believe the fact that he may very well be dead, but there is always the possibility..." he let his voice trail off.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile...........  
  
Severus Snape fell to the ground, and kissed it, thankful to the unknown man who had saved his life. When he got back to his feet, he noticed that the Death Eaters were looking terribly frightened. He stood, and then he noticed the throne that Voldemort had been sitting in was now empty. There was also a figure in a dark black cloak lying on the ground. Lucius Malfoy walked up to the figure and removed the cloak from it. Every single person in the room gasped when they realized that the lifeless body was Voldemort's. Severus instantly knew who it was that had killed Voldemort. But....He was gone wasn't he??  
  
"Freeze now, or I'll kill you all," said the deep voice within the glowing silver cloak. Severus recognized the voice, even though he was trying to disguise it.  
  
"Totalus Removus," said the voice again, removing all of the powers from the group with the exception of two people.  
  
"Come help me, Professor," Harry said in his real voice. "We've got to get all of these people back to Hogwarts."  
  
That's when Selena broke down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is where I leave you, I know this chapter is really short, so I'm sorry!!! Please Read and Review and give me ideas!!!!  
  
Ummm.. How about 243 reviews (my most favoritest number)  
  
Love Always  
  
XOXO  
  
Giggles 


	20. Denoument

Ugh!!! I hate having to study for finals!!!! I have been to several studying parties (yah right) where we studied about one subject, and then we goofed around for the rest of the time!!! We also have a foot on snow on the ground, so I've also been sledding and having snowball wars!! Also, with Solo and Ensemble competition coming up, I have two solos (flute and oboe) and a flute trio to prepare, so I've been really busy. Then once school starts again, I'm finally allowed to cheerlead, I have that at least three times a week!! I don't know when I'm going to find time for anything in my life. I also have percussion lessons for an hour on Wednesdays and on Fridays. I think it is safe to say that updates will be a lot less frequent!!!!! On a lighter note I get to go back to full gymnastics on January 30th! YAY!!!  
  
As always thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Luna Rose and Phoenix Child  
  
Cutegirl612  
  
Kim  
  
Symone  
  
didihoulio  
  
Lucerito-del-alba  
  
Fairymagic689  
  
Samba127  
  
Shdurrani  
  
KrystinePotterLover  
  
Sirens*echo  
  
Rouge  
  
Heather Dawnspirit  
  
Cricket  
  
Maryanne  
  
Padfoot1979  
  
cogden  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Selena, what's wrong honey?" Sirius asked utterly shocked that she had just burst into tears out of the blue.  
  
"He's alive, he's alive," she repeated over and over. "I can't believe he's actually alive."  
  
Sirius' face broke into a huge grin, and the room filled with cheers. Every person had a smile on his or her face, except, of course, Selena.  
  
"Do all of you understand that this means that we are going to have to break up?" Selena snapped viciously.  
  
"Selena," Sirius warned.  
  
"Oh, all of you just shut up!" Selena exclaimed and jumped out of her chair. "I don't care what any of you think anymore, I really don't!" she moved towards the door, but Sirius, his eyes glinting dangerously, stepped in front of it.  
  
"Sit down, Selena," he commanded. "We are going to work this out."  
  
Selena resorted to shooting angry looks at him, and not responding to anything anyone said to her.  
  
Back to Snape and Harry:  
  
'Good Lord,' Snape thought, 'Harry, no Potter, Potter killed Voldemort but how?' he wondered as he stunned and conjured up stretchers for the Death Eaters.  
  
"What's bothering you Professor?" Harry asked, noticing that the Potions Master didn't seem to be his usual self.  
  
"How did you do it Ha.....Potter?" Snape said with a lack of the normal hostility that was usually there when he addressed Harry.  
  
"I'm not really sure, but I used the same method that D....Professor Dumbledore used when he defeated Grindlewald." (sp?)  
  
"Which is what exactly?" Snape asked as he directed the stretchers to lean against a large tree a few hundred yards away.  
  
"I allowed him to get distracted before casting the curse," Harry said explicitly. "Professor, I have a few questions about things that Voldemort said.."  
  
"Potter, I'm sure that if you ask the Headmaster when we get back to Hogwarts he will be happy to answer them for you. Now come along." Severus poured the Portkey Potion over the tree that all the Death Eaters were leaning against, and then he and Harry grabbed a branch each.  
  
Harry felt the familiar tug behind his naval, and saw the world start to spin. As soon as he'd closed his eyes he felt his feet jam into the hard rock on the front steps of Hogwarts. He opened his eyes and felt a wave of nausea hit him.  
  
"Potter go up to the headmasters office, password is the same as before, I'll tell him that you're here," Snape said, pulling the Death Eaters down into the dungeons with him.  
  
Harry nodded and headed towards the stone gargoyle. "Skittles," he announced rather calmly. The gargoyle jumped aside and allowed him to pass. He walked quickly up the spiral staircase and then sat down in a chair to wait for Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Severus, after transporting the Death Eaters and Voldemort's body to the dungeons, he sprinted to the staff room as quickly as he could. "Headmaster, Harry is up in your office...Voldemort dead..bodies in dungeons.." that's when Snape passed out.  
  
"Remus could you?" Remus nodded and conjured up a stretcher for Snape. "Minerva, could you please take Hermione and Ron up to Gryffindor tower. And could you also escort Ms. Black to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office? I believe Sirius will want to speak with her after we finish talking to Harry." And with that, Dumbledore stood up, beckoned Sirius to follow him, and headed out the door.  
  
When the pair of them entered Dumbledore's office, they were amazed to see Harry looking as calm and composed as ever. He was resting in one of Dumbledore's burgundy chairs with his head tilted back, almost as if he was asleep. He looked up when he heard voices.  
  
Sirius ran over to Harry, engulfed him in a huge hug and said, "I was wondering when you were going to make your dramatic exit."  
  
Harry and Dumbledore laughed. "Now Harry," Dumbledore started, "can you please tell me what happened?"  
  
And Harry started the story of his apparating away from the dementors to the room where Voldemort was, waiting until he was distracted, and casting the Killing curse. Then he explained how Snape had helped him get back to Hogwarts. He talked for a good 25 minutes before he was done.  
  
"Professor, I had some questions about things that Voldemort said."  
  
"Continue," Dumbledore said with a smile.  
  
"He said that I was the heir of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Merlin, and also that I was your grandson...." Harry allowed his voice to trail off.  
  
"I was wondering when this would come up.. Alright," Dumbledore began. "You obviously know about the four founders, and the stories behind each don't you?" Harry nodded. "Well, to make a long story short, you're father is a descendant of Gryffindor and Merlin. Merlin was Godric Gryffindor's grandson. Now you're mother was a descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw, but she wasn't in Ravenclaw, for some unknown reason. Probably because of her sacrifice to save you, she was in Gryffindor. The reason they thought she was Muggle-born was because the Ravenclaw's were trying to hide their bloodlines. All because there was a prophecy told by Ravenclaw's daughter, Sevillana Baroque. It said that when the bloodlines were crossed, hope for evil was lost. You were the mixed bloodlines. That is why Voldemort wanted to kill you and your parents. Make sense?  
  
"Now as to my being your grandfather, that is also true. I was your father's father. The reason we do not share the same last name was to protect his identity. He took my ex-wife's last name, but then she left when he was no more than two years old. Now how about you go to bed, and we talk more in the morning?" Dumbledore asked and Harry nodded. "Good night then."  
  
Sirius and Harry walked out the door, and Sirius said, "I think Selena wants to see you." Harry smiled and the two of them made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office.  
  
When they were a few feet away, Selena poked her out and announced, "Harry, we really need to talk."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok this is where I'm gonna leave you!! There is probably only going to be one more chapter after this. Please help me with my story A Mistake in Time.  
  
I'd like 265 reviews before I update again, Pretty Please??  
  
Love Always Giggles 


	21. My Deepest Regrets

Hello Everyone  
  
This is Giggles twin sister Lady. On January 4, Giggles was killed in a horrible car accident. It has taken me this long to be able to write about it. I feel like I've lost part of myself. I've been using her fan fiction name as sort of a tribute to her. I found some stuff in her journal that she had plans to write about, but I don't write well, so I was wondering if any of you would like to write them:  
  
1) A story about Harry's daughter 2) A story about Hermione being Sirius' daughter 3) A story about Snape's daughter/son/niece/a child living with him 4) A story where Sirius gets extremely angry at Harry 5) A story about Houselves 6) A story about Draco and Lucius' relationship  
  
Thank you all for your dedication to Giggles stories. They will be left up as a reminder of the lives she touched with her writing.  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Lady 


End file.
